Cannabinoids are a class of chemical compounds found in the Cannabis plant. The two primary cannabinoids contained in Cannabis are cannabidiol, or CBD, and Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol, or THC. CBD lacks the psychoactive effects of THC. Studies have shown that CBD can be used to treat disorders such as epilepsy, arthritis, and cancer.
FXS is the most common inherited intellectual disability in males and a significant cause of intellectual disability in females. It is caused by a mutation in the Fragile X Mental Retardation 1 (FMR1) gene located on the X chromosome and leads to dysregulation of the endocannabinoid system including reductions in endogenous cannabinoids (2-AG and anandamide [AEA]). The disorder negatively affects synaptic function, plasticity and neuronal connections, and results in a spectrum of intellectual disabilities, social anxiety, and memory problems. In the US, there are about 71,000 patients suffering with FXS.
“Behavior problems are often the most significant concern reported by parents, and high levels of stress and depression and low levels of quality of life for parents are commonly associated with elevated problem behaviors in children.” Wheeler A, Raspa M, Bann C, Bishop E, Hassl D, Sacco H, Bailey D B. 2014. Anxiety attention problems, hyperactivity, and the Aberrant Behavior Checklist in fragile X syndrome. Am J Med Genet Part A 164A:141-155, 141. “As a result, reduction in behavior problems is a primary focus of ongoing clinical trials testing the efficacy of new medications for FXS.” Wheeler at pages 141-142.
The Anxiety, Depression, and Mood Scale (ADAMS) is an instrument that is used by clinicians, doctors, and researchers to assess the level of anxiety, depression and mood in patients with intellectual disabilities, including FXS. ADAMS consists of questions grouped into five subscales, including (i) general anxiety, (ii) social avoidance, (iii) compulsive behavior, (iv) manic/hyperactive behavior, and (v) depressed mood. Each question is answered by a clinician/doctor on a four-point scale ranging from 0 (“not a problem”) to 3 (“severe problem”). In addition to subscale scores, the ADAMS yields a total score.
The original Aberrant Behavior Checklist (ABC) was “designed to assess behavioral concerns of adults within institutional settings.” Wheeler at page 142. Since then, the original ABC has been adapted to address patients who are not institutionalized and specifically to address FXS. Id. The Aberrant Behavior Checklist-FXS Specific (ABC-FXS) scale is used by clinicians, doctors, and researchers to access certain behaviors in patients with FXS. The ABC-FXS scale has six subscales including (i) irritability, (ii) hyperactivity, (iii) socially unresponsive/lethargic, (iv) social avoidance, (v) stereotypy, and (vi) in appropriate speech. Similar to ADAMS, the ABC-FXS scale is a four-point Likert-type scale ranging from 0 (not a problem) to 3 (problem is severe).